ultimate_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Shadowbokunohero/KPL
Does Kinshiki have an Outlier Yes he actually does, Kinshiki surviving Sasuke's Chidori is definitely an Outlier, it suffers from the same problem as the Kage scaling from earlier but from the Opposite end, instead of it not making sense to the larger Narrative it suffers from not being consistent with any of the other feats, meaning it's not logically consistent with the superficial text, In fact Sasuke being able to cut Kinshiki's horn completely negates this,also it's literally an Outlier among Outliers, it is Inconsistent in every scenario. Fused Momoshiki being 7-A One of the Many problems with 7-A Fused Momoshiki is that the Mountain level scaling still requires us to use the flawed Kage scaling, also another thing to note, a powerful character knocking out a far weaker character does not invalidate the stronger characters strength, this was an argument brought up in the Original low 5-B thread, the reason this argument isn't a strong one is because it assumes the Villain must have used all his strength or that the Heroes couldn't possibly be protected by the plot from dying. So what feats does Fused Momoshiki have? *Over powered Base Naruto *Took two full powered hits from Six paths Naruto What should be noted is that this Fused Momoshiki isn't amped nor is his chakra physically taxing his body, by virtue of chakra control, meaning that characters who can control their chakra efficiently should easily be able to distribute the chakra to specific parts of their body if they so choose, meaning this would scale to his striking strength aswell. *In his Golem form his capable of strangling Six paths Kurama who scales above Normal Six Paths Naruto this requires intervention from Sasuke. Pierce the Veil Now this is a argument that gets brought up in regards to Naruto, in fact it's not a Vs Battle wiki exclusive thing, and what i'm talking about is the supposed weakness to blades and Swords that the Naruto characters have,this argument itself can be traced back to early battle boards where arguments like "Well Sure he can survive a Mountain busting bomb but that's just chakra attacks,his weak to swords therefore *Insert likely Eastern Animated character with Sword* would win were fairly commonly used to to discredit characters abilities, in fact this type of fallacy shares common similarities to the speed fallacy that plagued early battle boards where characters speed feats with chopped between combat speed and travel speed,in most cases this was used to downplay or invalidate certain character's speed, Superman was one of more popular ones to fall under this fallacy. The biggest problem outside of the wide use of this fallacy is the fact that this argument entirely relies on cherry picking specific instances where characters were hurt by blades or sharp objects while ignoring the Times they are not. It purposely puts more credence into the negatives oppose to the Positive for the sake of arbitrarily trying to confirm that the characters have some kryptonite towards iron or steel that's been formed in various shapes. This argument also assumes itself to be true with out acknowledging the following three most common reasons found in fiction. *The Series being consistent with it's thematic premise to keep it's identity even at the cost of having to be contrived in order to do so, this could be based on the author himself trying to be consistent with his own premise or a company attempting to keep consistency with their IP to draw more people and keep pre existing fans content who might have gotten into the work based on it's premise. (PIS) *The character that's performing the feat is doing so because the plot demands him to do so or that the feat itself is massively consistency with his characterization and feats that it's ultimately an Outlier (OUTLIER) *The character performing the feat is capable of hurting another character with a blade or a weapon because they are comparable in strength. (CONSISTENCY) How Thematic Purposes changes perspective The Larger thematically premises of a fictional world should not be used to invalidate it's feats, because it's built on the foundation of contrivances and fallacies specifically built around valuing specific information that exist to reinforce the idea while openly ignoring the parts that do not. So what do we mean by Thematic Premises? well this is essentially what the story is about and what elements it's composed of, this shouldn't be confused with the overarching character themes found in a story, this is purely based on the superficial stuff, For example * Naruto is About Ninjas *One Piece is about pirates *Star Wars is about force user,lasers spaceships so on and so forth * Yugi-Oh ! is about cards So how do these things effect our perspective on scaling,feats and the larger context?, well for the most part authors will attempt to be consistent with these themes to the best of their ability,however in most cases these themes will contradict what is Logically to us,for example. * The Use of Boats in One Piece doesn't make sense especially when characters can move several hundred times the speed of sound, this is even more jarring when you realize that there are characters that can move faster than light. However all this is accepted because One Piece is ultimately about Pirate, and Ships that Sail long distances are one of the core defining elements of Pirates and Sailors. *Naruto Shinobi using any shuriken or swords make no sense when you realize they can replicate the same things effortlessly using their chakra,however it's remained relevant on the basis that those tools are quintessential Consistency does not validate or invalidate Outliers Proving the Kage are PIS "PIS, short for "Plot-Induced Stupidity" is a term used to refer to events in a story that contradict a character's normal capabilities for the purpose of the plot" Pretty self explanatory right?, well how would we go about proving it's PIS, well we would have to break the narrative to it's most basic level and see what does and doesnt make sense, finding the core structure(しくみ) of the story and seeing where the Internal Logic fails,breaks suspension of disbelief or requires a huge amount of assumptions and connect that with the consistency of the verse's feats and characterization to come to a conclusion Conclusion Category:Blog posts